In Many Moons
by TalkingToTulips
Summary: A series of one shots surrounding the other couples in the Once in a Blue Moon universe..features Katherine x Elijah, Kol x Bonnie, Rebekah x Stefan and many more...
1. take good care of my baby

**Note: So here's the first in a series of one shots revolving around the Once in a Blue Moon universe, using different couples and friendships but Klaroline will be popping up every now and again. If you want to have a drabble done, then just put it in the review but be sure to the couple you want me to write about! **

**Pairing(s): Katherine/Elijah**  
**Friendship(s): None **  
**Timeframe: Before Caroline joins the pack.**  
**Prompts: "I'm fine." Katherine replied in a pant before passing out.**

* * *

Elijah had been away for a week with Klaus on the night of the full moon, leaving their mother in charge of making sure everyone was okay during the night. The beta female missed her mate intensely, having got a call from him the afternoon of the full moon telling her that he would be home tomorrow and he missed her just as intensely as she.

Things were weird when you didn't have your mate nearby, Katherine had observed over the last few days. She'd gone straight from living with her twin sister in Pittsburgh to living with her mate, and now they were each other's crutch for an easy living. Katherine found it weird when she didn't wake up to Elijah sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee, or she didn't find him reading in his armchair that he'd brought from the manor.

The place felt kind of empty without the other half of her heart here, she had decided to herself after her third morning of breakfast by herself, shower by herself and a day with herself. At first she'd thought she was pathetic, she had only known Elijah five months after all, how could they be this dependent on each other?

It wasn't until the full moon rose and set without the snapping of Katherine's bones that things got insane. She sat in the forest nearly all night, wondering what was wrong. She was only half werewolf after all, maybe she was turning human was her first horrifying trail of thought. Eventually she fell asleep against the tree she'd been sitting against in the clearing of cabins, trying to convince herself that she wasn't turning into human.

When she woke, there was a blanket wrapped around her and Esther was standing over her with a quizzical look. Katherine stammered through a 'good morning' and jumped to her feet. "You didn't turn last night." Esther guessed, to which the brunette nodded. She waited for the older woman's response, expecting it to be bad but she only smiled warmly. "Elijah will be back later today, I imagine that he will want to know that he's about to beome a father."

Katherine stammered and sputtered. It hadn't entered her head for a second that she was pregnant even though she'd seen female wolves go through full moon without changing before, she knew that they stayed in human form to protect the baby in their belly, but she hadn't thought that was the case for her and Elijah for even a second. "A what…wait…you're saying…" She couldn't figure out how to form a full sentence.

"That you're pregnant, yes." Esther finished the sentence for Katherine, her eyebrows popping at Katherine's apparent breathlessness and shock at this news. She had been sick the morning previous but she had put it down to her inability to cook without poisoning herself. The brunette nodded once as she tried to digest the news. "Are you okay?" The ex-alpha female asked, not a hint of concern in her voice.

"I'm fine." Katherine replied in a pant before passing out.

* * *

When Katherine woke up, she was back home in bed and Elijah was sat in the corner, reading. She had a cold press on her forehead and had been changed out of her warm outdoor clothes to some of her pyjamas. She slowly pulled the cloth off her forehead and sat up, Elijah noticing the movement and snapping the book shut. He rushed over to her side and urged her to lie down again. "You hit your head on the way down, you've got to rest up." He insisted. Katherine wanted to snap at him for mollycoddling her but she also liked the feeling of being looked after again, letting him push her gently back onto their mattress.

"Hi." She greeted him warmly. He chuckled and cupped her cheek.

"Hello." Elijah's greeting was more proper as he leaned forward to press a kiss to her cold forehead. "I missed you." He informed her as if she wasn't fully aware from the multiple calls and texts they'd shared every day since he'd left to sort out business with Klaus.

"I missed you too. So much." Katherine replied with a smile, her news making her mind reel or maybe that was just the headache her bump on the head had induced, she thought to herself. She reached over to where Elijah had set a glass of water earlier and some tablets, taking them and a gulp of water. Her mate watched, removing his hand from her face as she did this and setting the water back when she was done. "Is Klaus or your mother here?" She asked curiously.

"No, they both decided to leave us in peace though my mother was acting rather strangely." Elijah noted with a slight tilt of the head. Katherine grimaced but was glad that they were alone in the house so she could have all the time in the world to tell him the news of their impending werewolf puppy without the pressure of their alpha and her mother in law listening in. "She said that you probably fainted from shock." He chipped in.

"Yeah, well I had just found out that I'm pregnant so…" Katherine didn't think before she spoke, the words just slipped out as a snarky comeback but in fact she'd spoiled one of the biggest moments of their lives together. One of her hands shot up to her mouth to stop more secrets spilling out as Elijah's eyes went wide for a few seconds. "Crap. I'm sorry, I wanted to say it more eloquently than that, make it memorable." She told her mate.

"I would argue that that was very memorable." He replied.

"Can I start over? Promise you'll act surprised." Katherine pleaded with him, smirking when he nodded though his eyes were a little far off and shocked; obviously the news was just beginning to sink in for Elijah as well. Luckily he was sat on a bed instead and there was no chance of him passing out like she had when she'd found out the news. Katherine took a deep breath in and out, squeezed his hand and smiled. "Elijah…I'm pregnant." She breathed.

She didn't know what she expected from Elijah when she told him that he was going to be a father for the second time. Would he smile and kiss her? Tell her something sweet? Reassure her that she was going to be a kickass mom and he didn't care at all that her half human status was screwing with the Mikaelsons' thoroughbred breeding?

Katherine however did not expect his actual response. "That does offer an explanation for why your breasts have been looking exceptionally delicious as of late." He spoke casually before smirking. Katherine gasped and smacked him playfully on the shoulder, causing him to chuckle.

"Pig."

"I think you'll find I'm a wolf, dear." He replied, kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes and smiled softly as he repeated the familiar gesture. "That is absolutely wonderful news though, I couldn't be happier." He assured his mate, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close so her head was resting on his chest.

"Neither could I." Katherine admitted with a smile.

* * *

**Next time...how did Kol and Bonnie first meet?**


	2. i feel a weakness coming on

**Note: Once in a Blue Moon hit 1k reviews last night which is absolutely amazing! Thank you all so much, as rewards for your amazing-ness I'll be posting the new chapter on Friday rather than Sunday as originally planned! But for now, a lot of people requested this drabble and I hope that I don't disappoint. In the meantime, everyone should keep suggesting drabbles for this series!**

**Pairing(s): Bonnie/Kol**  
**Friendship(s): None **  
**Timeframe: Between Chapters 25 and 26**  
**Prompts: Kol and Bonnie first meet.**

* * *

Kol sat in the car, tapping his hand on the steering wheel as he waited rather impatiently. He'd sent the boys in to retrieve the witch only…holy crap it was ten minutes ago, he thought to himself as he checked the clock on the dashboard. Kol grumbled to himself, he couldn't go enjoy the rescue mission by alpha orders but he would be waiting as the get away car.

He was parked opposite the motel that they'd been staking out all day, the night hiding most of the building in shadows. Kol wished he'd charged his phone so he could play temple run or something, he had a killer high score going on. How long did it really take to knock out two wolves and pluck the witch out there?

"Start the car!" Thierry shouted across the street as he emerged from the shadows carrying a body in his arms. Kol jumped into action and did just that as Thierry lifted the dark skinned girl into the back of the car and laid her across the back, her feet in his lap. Stefan was jumping into the passenger seat and they were off, speeding down the road. "She's knocked out, bleeding a little."

"We'll take her to my place." Kol decided as he took an exit. Stefan was sat beside him, struggling to get his breath back and check out the black eye that was beginning to form. "They put up a good fight? My sister's not going to like that shiner, mate." He asked, looking at Thierry through his rear view mirror and trying to catch a glimpse of the girl in the back of his car. He couldn't get a good view from here.

"Well, I think she'll get over it." Stefan assured him as they continued the drive to the apartment he now owned, having been kicked out of the manor when Klaus and Caroline started sucking face all day and night. They were almost there when a grumbling moan came from the witch in the back seat, Thierry leaned over and checked her airways. "She okay?" Kol asked curiously as he parked the car and turned off the ignition.

"She's fine." Thierry wasn't the one who spoke, it was a female voice. The three men turned in shock when the girl began to sit up.

"And her name is Bonnie, thank you very much. Now you know who I am, who the hell are you three? What are you going to do to me?" The black haired witch told Thierry, looking at him with slight fear but a whole lot of courage. Kol opened the driver's door and began to open the back door so Thierry and Bonnie could get out but she didn't seem like she was in a rush to go anywhere with the three of them. Stefan turned in his seat to begin

"Bonnie, we're not going to hurt you. We're werewolves." Stefan assured her softly. Bonnie looked from him to Thierry, completely ignoring Kol. He growled low in his throat at this snub as Stefan continued. "We came to get you from the blood wolves, Kol's letting you stay at his apartment until our alpha male and female get back to us." He explained. Bonnie nodded and looked into her lap again.

"Can you walk?" Thierry asked as he shuffled out of the car and offered his hand. She nodded once more and let him help her from the car. She settled her feet on the floor shakily and pulled her tattered, blood-covered clothes closely. In the moonlight, Kol could see all of her features and the bruise forming on her cheekbones as she dropped Thierry's hand and insisted that she was fine.

Kol pulled his zip up hoodie off and handed it to the girl, she accepted it shyly and pulled it on to cover her and keep her warm. He would be fine in his T-shirt until they got inside. She was standing on the tarmac, waiting for someone to lead the way. Thierry's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. "It's Katie." He announced before pressing the answer button and wandering a few feet away to take the call.

"This way, Bonnie." Stefan gestured towards the apartment building, having walked around the car as Kol locked the car.

She took a few steps, stumbled and began to collapse like a jenga tower. Stefan tried to grab her first before her head could smack the pavement but Kol got there first, turning from the car to reach out and catch their new charge. Her eyes fluttered close as he swung her up into his arms with ease and her head fell onto his shoulder. "I'm not a doctor, but you don't look as fine as you said, love." He teased as Stefan and him began into the building, carrying her up a spiral staircase to get to his floor.

Bonnie only grumbled, one hand reaching out to clutch his shirt. "My head hurts." She complained after a second.

"We'll get you some pain killers and some ice for that bruise. Can't have those blood wolves messing up that pretty face?" Kol assured her as they arrived at the door. They lingered there for a second and Bonnie asked why they had stopped moving, her eyes still screwed shut to avoid the glare of the harsh fluorescent yellow lights that lit the outside of the apartment. "My keys are in my hoodie, love." He explained.

"Oh." Bonnie reached into the pocket and pulled out the keys, shoving them into Stefan's waiting hand so he could open the door. Kol carried Bonnie inside and through to his bedroom, hoping she kept her eyes closed until he could clean up a little. Stefan followed them and Thierry's footsteps could be heard down the hall. Kol settled Bonnie down on the bed and she relaxed into the sheets. "Thank you." She muttered.

"Kol." Thierry's voice rang through the apartment and the aforementioned brother began into the living room where Thierry was stood with Stefan. He looked solemn and worried, his phone still in his hand. Kol hoped Katie wasn't hurt, but Thierry would never recover if anything happened to her. What came out of his mouth was much worse. "Klaus is hurt, one of the blood wolves got him." he told the Mikaelson brother.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kol asked, panicked.

"They've taken it to your mother, we're going over now." Thierry explained.

"One of us has to watch Bonnie." Stefan reminded him, arms crossed across his chest in worry at the news that his alpha male was hurt. Kol was now torn. He wanted to make sure his brother was okay, but thinking of leaving Bonnie with one of these guys made him physically ill. What was that about? He thought to himself, blinking in shock. She and him had barely spoke three sentences to each other and now he was choosing to stay here and look after her rather than go see his brother who may be on his deathbed?

Wait, was that what he was doing?

"I'll stay here." Kol announced a second later, which shocked the two other men. They looked at him with disbelief. "I won't be any help and you two will want to see Rebekah and Katie." He told them. Stefan seemed to accept this excuse but Thierry looked a little less convinced, casting him a look. "Go, and tell my brother that I'll come see him later. And I'm going to kill him for nearly dying." He told the pair of them, waving them off.

Reluctantly, they began towards the door.

When the door shut, Kol ran a hand through his hair and began to the fridge where he had some peas that he could wrap up in a towel and use as a cold press for Bonnie's cheek. He grabbed the towel and wrapped the half empty bag up before beginning into the bedroom where he'd left Bonnie. She was curled up in the sheets, fast asleep.

Kol chuckled to himself and put the cold press on the table, wondering if she would wake up soon. He could understand her disappearing to sleep after the few days she'd had, he was exhausted as well, Kol thought to himself as he settled into the beanbag Caroline had brought him and closed his own eyes, hoping to catch a few hours' sleep.

* * *

When he woke up, it was light outside and Bonnie was gone from the bed. He automatically jumped up, cursing himself for being the worst protector ever and listened out for a heartbeat other than his. His was racing so it was easy to tell his from the second heartbeat, which was coming from the kitchen. Kol raced into the living room/kitchen/dining room and found the witch standing there with a glass of water. She was holding the cold press to her face and taking a sip of her water.

"Oh, thank god, you're not missing again. I think someone would have killed me." He blurted out, leaning in the doorway with one hand as he put his other to his chest. Bonnie turned to look at him, not quite catching his eye before she pulled the towel from her hand to check it was wrapped properly. All the while, she was smiling. "What time is it?"

"It's about 10, Stefan came by. I let him in and he told me not to wake up you or you would bite my head off. Seeing as you turn into a wolf every month, I decided not to chance it but I saw the peas and put it back in the freezer." She explained as she took another sip of water, her face was no longer tired and battered. She looked a lot younger and brighter despite the bruise that she was trying to counteract. "Try and save my pretty face." She told him, paraphrasing what he'd said early.

Kol looked her up and down, noticing that she was still in her torn and bloody clothes. She noticed him looking at her and threw him a look that he noticed out the corner of his eyes as he began into the bedroom. He threw open his drawers and found his smallest pair of sweat pants with a tie at the top so she could keep them up and a Guns N' Roses shirt that he'd had since he'd been in High School.

He began into the kitchen where she was waiting. "Here, get you out of those uncomfortable clothes." He explained, meeting her eyes as he handed the garments over.

When their eyes met, Kol felt like one of those characters from Rebekah's stupid animated movies she made him and their brothers watch when they were little (Finn was obliging, Elijah just gritted his teeth and Nik liked to watch her sing along and smile but Kol thought that they were all stupid). Her eyes are the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and he never wants to look away. Kol stammered and shook his head, breaking their connection. Bonnie was standing there with slightly parted lips of astonishment, reaching to take the clothes out of his hands. "Thanks."

As she lifted the clothes from him, their hands touched and Kol wanted to jump back at the zap of electricity that coursed through his veins. It was like a hit of a powerful drug that lasted only a second. Bonnie looked just as shocked and jumped back just a tiny bit. Kol stammered once more and backed off. "The bathroom through there if you want to have a shower and clean up. I'll put the peas back in the freezer." He told her. He did not look her in the eye as he spoke, moving passed her.

Bonnie seemed baffled but nodded and began into the bedroom to have a shower, leaving a very confused Kol in the living room.

Bonnie was a witch. She couldn't be his mate. It was physically impossible, that's what his mother had always said. Only werewolves could be mates. So why did he only want to be with her and protect her? Why did he look into her eyes like they held all the answers and why did her touch feel like a livewire? He thought to himself as he replaced the peas in the freezer and went to the cupboard where he kept his booze.

He was going to need it.


	3. hush little baby don't say a word

**Note: Something to tide you guys over until the next chapter of Once in a Blue Moon, which will be posted on Sunday! **

**Name: hush little baby don't say a word  
****Pairing(s): Klaus/Caroline  
****Friendship(s): None  
****Timeframe: During Caroline's pregnancy.  
****Prompts: Klaus tells his daughter her first bedtime story.**

* * *

It was late night and Caroline had not slept a wink the entire night. She wrapped an arm around her bump as the baby continued to kick inside her, having been at it for hours. Surely they would wear themselves out eventually and started to calm down, she thought with a grumble. Klaus slept quietly besides her, his arm over her waist as it always was. It was her eighth month of pregnancy, one day before the full moon and she was ready to kill someone.

Caroline groaned and turned in bed to face Klaus, her bump and its extra weight making the process slower than usual. She jabbed him in the shoulder, waking him up, and began to snap at him. "Tell your pup to stop kicking so I can get some sleep!" Klaus looked disorientated for a few seconds and blinked in the dark before realising what had woken him and chuckling. She frowned. "This isn't funny! I'm exhausted!"

"The sleepless nights are supposed to come after the baby is born." He agreed, putting one hand on her stomach and kissing her forehead. She grumbled and repeated her point. "I'll see what I can do." He told her with a smile.

"You best do. I feel like I haven't slept in a century." She threatened lowly as Klaus lowered himself down so he was eye level with his mate's giant bump. Caroline turned onto her side and propped her head up on her elbow so she could see what his cunning plan to get their unborn child to sleep was. The babe inside her continued to squirm and kick as her father put his hand on top of her bump, their little feet automatically moving towards the palm lay against Caroline's side.

"Little love, you need to calm down and sleep otherwise your mother will be crabby and won't let Daddy give her a multitude of orgasms whilst she's still so horny and sensitive that she forgets that Daddy put her in this position." Caroline rolled her eyes and smacked him in the shoulder as she listened to him explain that pregnancy sex was pretty awesome yet a brief window of opportunity. He made a noise of complaint and smirked at his mate. "How about I tell a story? That usually gets babies down when they're out of the womb, I see no reason why it won't work now." He offered.

"Like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty?" She asked, laying her arm along her side and drawing attention to her new curves that had been enhanced by her pregnancy.

"I would never tell my child those mundane human stories. We wolves were raised on different stories, love." Klaus sighed and lay down so he was more comfortable for storytelling, rolling his eyes at his mate. Caroline moved so her head was on the pillow and her hand was tucked underneath her cheek as Klaus began to tell his child one of the stories he'd been raised on. "Now, little love, I'm going to tell you the story of how the stars came to be." He told her. Caroline raised her eyebrows but didn't speak.

"Once long ago, the moon was lonely in the sky and she was the only thing that hung in the sky. She had only the wolves that howled at her during the full moon to keep her company, but they turned back to men and left her alone when she was not full in the sky. It made the moon sad." Klaus recited by heart, remembering when his mother had told him these stories whilst she cooked and he would listen. He lay a hand on Caroline's stomach and rubbed soothing circles into the skin there, her vest pushed up to reveal her milky skin.

"So when the new moon came and she didn't have to hang in the sky, she slipped down onto the earth and became human for one night. She travelled to a near village where there was a spring festival being celebrated and she joined in the celebration. Being the moon she was so beautiful that every man wanted to marry her and fell in love then and there but she could not live in the mortal world, because who would the wolves howl at?" He posed the question to his offspring curiously, who kicked in response. "She returned during the next new moon but this time all the men were sad because they would lose her when the sun began to rise and she had to return to the sky."

"This is a sad story." Caroline chipped in tiredly, yawning as she did.

"I'm not finished." He replied before turning back to the story. "She fell in love with an unmated male wolf who always howled at the moon extra loudly. He promised that he would never love another and this made the moon sad that they could never be together, so she returned to the sky and never came back. But when the wolf was dying without finding another mate, she wept and wept and returned to the earth to see him. She couldn't bare to see him die so she took him with her to the sky and he became the North Star,"

"What about the other stars?"

"Well, the moon wasn't selfish. She decided that when lovers were separated in their lifetime, they would be reunited in the stars forever when they died and light the night sky with her. And she would never have to be lonely again." Klaus explained, looking up at his mate who had shut her eyes. The baby's movements were slowing but they were erratic now and the kicks were just as swift. Caroline hissed when the baby kicked her side harshly and covered the spot with her hand.

"I think one more story is needed." She muttered sleepily. Klaus nodded and paused, thinking of another story from his childhood he could recite.

"How about the story of the first alpha female and how she had a pack of a hundred wolves?" He asked his mate who nodded and let him begin to tell the story to their unborn daughter who may one day be an alpha female herself. He spoke for a long time in detail, remembering how passionately Esther had told this particular story as she plaited Rebekah's hair and her sons did their homework from school.

When he finally finished, the baby hadn't kicked for a few minutes and Caroline was out cold, having drifted off to the sound of her mate's storytelling. He kissed his lips into his mate's bump and wished his little love, as he dubbed her, good night before crawling back up to the pillows and kissing Caroline's forehead. "Sleep well, love." He whispered before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep with a triumphant smile on his face.


	4. you can leave your hat on

**Note: The next chapter of Once in a Blue Moon will be posted tomorrow, but until then, there's another chapter of this story to be posted! This chapter focuses on Thierry and Katie. In Once in a Blue Moon, they helped Caroline move her stuff. In The Originals, they were the most adorable and short lived ship ever before Thierry became a coward and Katie became a spirit. I loved their adorable relationship and wanted to let them be happy in my fic and here's a little extension. It's only short but I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Keep sending in your ideas for one shots in your reviews!**

**Name: you can leave your hat on  
****Pairing(s): Thierry/Katie  
****Friendship(s): None  
****Timeframe: Before the events of Once in a Blue Moon  
****Prompts: Some guys liked it when their girls wore their hoodie or their shirt, especially when there was nothing underneath. But it wasn't Thierry's favourite thing of his to see on Katie.**

* * *

Some guys liked it when their girls wore their hoodie or their shirt, especially when there was nothing underneath. And Thierry did enjoy seeing Katie in just his T-shirt and his panties in the morning as she made pancakes. And sure he loved when she stole his hoodie from the hamper and pulled it on when they watched TV in the evenings until they passed out or took the conversation to the bed. But it wasn't his favourite thing of his to see on Katie.

The first time she stole his hat, his famous hat, she plucked it off the top of his head whilst he was watching TV and took him by surprise. They were a new mate pair at this time, a couple of months but they were still very close.

"It's rude to wear a hat indoors." She told him matter of factly before placing the cap on her own head. Katie had the most beautiful hair Thierry had ever seen and it had far more volume than his because she had so much more but his hat seemed to fit on her head like it was made for her. She tilted it down slightly and pouted at him like a runaway model. Thierry chuckled from his place on the couch, turned to face her as she stood behind it with her new accessory. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Exquisite." He answered honestly, still smiling as she readjusted it once more and pouted again. "If it's rude to wear a hat indoors, then why are you wearing it, Kat?" He asked.

Thierry had called Katie by this nickname for almost all of their relationship. Her full name was Katrina but her friends had shortened it down to Katie years ago. Thierry liked the irony of calling a werewolf the name Kat so used it once one morning and it stuck. The girl in question shrugged her shoulders and turned to see what she looked like in the mirror.

"I dunno, wanted to see why you're so attached to it. You wear it everywhere except bed." She reminded him. "I figured it must have superpowers, but I don't feel any different." Katie deduced before taking the hat off.

"It's just an ordinary hat. But it's served me well in its time." He insisted, standing up and walking over to his mate. She smiled and opened his arms to welcome him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips softly. He responded to the kiss but broke off when he felt the familiar feel of fabric on his head. Katie had put his hat back on his head and she smirked up at him. "What happened to it being rude to wear hats inside the house?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Rules were made to be broken." She reminded him between kisses. He smiled onto her lips and brought her even closer to him. "Just promise me you love me more than the hat." She added with a smirk. Thierry chuckled.

"Always." He promised.


	5. promises promises

**Note: So, Once in a Blue Moon is over but there's still loads of stories to tell. This idea came from my nights of one paragraph prompts I did over the weekend, someone asked for the second time Caroline told Klaus she was pregnant. Seeing as there's not much mystery or time for Caroline to keep a werewolf pregnancy secret, I decided to alter the prompt and introduce you guys to Poppy! **

**Keep sending in your ideas for one shots in your reviews! Any ship from the canon of the stories and a small prompt is all I need :D **

**Name: promises, promises  
Pairing(s): Klaus/Caroline + Poppy  
Friendship(s): None  
Timeframe: Three years after the epilogue of Once in a Blue Moon  
Prompts: Klaus and Caroline tell Poppy about their new baby and she's not happy.**

* * *

It had been three days since a full moon had gone by and confirmed that Caroline and Klaus were about to have their second child. Poppy had no idea yet. She lived in a blissful world where she was the only child of the family, the only competitor for her parents' love. And they did love their little girl. Ever since she'd arrived three years ago on a full moon, she had been their entire world and even though their second baby wasn't planned like she had been, they wanted her to understand that they wouldn't love her any less because there was a new baby on the way.

Poppy sat at the dining table, colouring and singing to herself as Caroline and Klaus stood in the doorway, the mother holding a cup of tea and taking an occasional sip. She'd been resistant to tea for a while since the whole Esther incident, but Klaus had eventually convinced her to try some and let her make the tea herself for her own peace of mind. Now she loved it and even preferred it over coffee.

"How do we do this? How did your mother tell you when Kol was on the way?" She asked her mate.

"Well, we just sort of always assumed that she was pregnant. She was more often than not, and when she wasn't, she had a newborn." He quipped, causing Caroline to roll her eyes. He looked at their three year old and sighed as she continued on with her life like they weren't about to drop a bombshell on her. "My mother would break it to us once a full moon had gone by and she would always assure us that she still loved us. That's probably the best we can do and she'll eventually come around." He told her.

"Let's get this over with, rip the bandaid off as it were." She sighed, letting Klaus kiss her cheek before they began over to sit at the table with their daughter. Poppy looked up and noticed her parents looking at her, putting her crayons aside. She was highly inquisitive for a three year old and clearly sensed the tone of the room. "Poppy, Daddy and I have to tell you something, and we want you to remember when we tell you that we still love you very much and we always will, can you remember that for Mommy, pumpkin?" She asked her little girl.

"Of course, Mama." Poppy grinned. "What is it?"

"Well..." Caroline trailed off and looked at Klaus. He sighed, knowing he had the experience in this field from being on the receiving end and taking over was probably best.

"Mommy and Daddy are going to have another baby." He explained to Poppy, whose little brow creased in confusion so Klaus explained further for her sake. "Remember last year Auntie Bonnie's belly got all big and you could feel the kicks and then she had Mia and Grace? We went to visit them in the hospital and Auntie Bonnie had to stay for a few days?" He recalled the most recent pregnancy in the family, Bonnie and Kol's twin girls and Poppy nodded, still clearly confused. "Well, that's what's going to happen to Mommy."

Realization hit the little girl, followed by her grumpy face. Caroline swallowed thickly and braced herself for the worst. "But you can't have another baby! You've already got me!" Poppy insisted.

"We have and we love you very much but we'll still love you after the new baby comes." Caroline insisted.

"But Chrissie in my class said that when her baby brother came, her parents stopped playing with her and everyone ignored her!" The sandy haired girl explained as she pouted furiously as if that would stop her mother being pregnant. Despite her parents' reassurances that they wouldn't ignore her, Poppy wouldn't warm to the idea. "You guys are going to forget about me and love the new baby more than me!" She declared before jumping down from her seat and beginning out of the room with stomping feet.

Caroline got up to follow her but Klaus stopped her. "Let her cool down, she'll come around." He assured her.

Poppy stayed quiet all through the afternoon, didn't speak during dinner or her bedtime routine. She glared at her mother's belly resentfully as she brushed her teeth and Caroline removed her own makeup. She only barely kissed her mother's cheek and sniped a good night before curling up in her bed and closing her eyes grumpily. It broke her parents' hearts as they tucked her in and began into the hall, closing the door behind her. "Our daughter hates us." Caroline told Klaus as they began into their own bedroom, barely stopping herself from crying. Klaus shushed his mate and kissed her, assuring her that Poppy just needed to sleep on it. "She's never been like this, Nik."

"It'll be fine, Caroline. Now let's get some sleep, tomorrow we can talk to her again." Klaus told her gently, tucking some blonde hair behind her ear and kissing her lips softly. She nodded and wiped her eyes, not used to her daughter being such a, for lack of a better word, brat. Poppy was a hot headed child but she was never irrational, she had her father's temper but her mother's logical mind. She never got angry like this, and for so long, Caroline thought as she climbed into bed and let Klaus hold her close.

It turned out that they didn't have to wait until tomorrow. About eleven that night, Caroline woke to find the mattress dipping under the weight of their daughter scrambling onto the sheets with her teddy bear under her arm. Klaus felt it too and sat up, asking his daughter what was wrong. When she disturbed them in the night, she usually had had a nightmare but they knew that wasn't the issue tonight. Poppy sat on her knees between her parents' and began to fidget as she spoke. "You promise that you won't forget about me?" She asked quietly.

Caroline nodded quickly. "We promise, we would never forget about you, Poppy."

"And you won't love the new baby more than me?" She asked hopefully, looking between her mother and father as she asked them what she needed to know. Klaus sighed and dragged his daughter from her space into his lap, kissing her hair.

"We're gonna love you both the same and we love you both very much, little love. You're both very special to us and we're never going to forget about either of you." He assured her, Caroline nodding along as he spoke to assure their firstborn. She leaned over and brushed Poppy's hair from her face as the three year old sniffed pathetically. Her eyes were a little red and so was her nose, and it just broke Caroline's heart. "Besides, you're going to get to be a big sister and look after your little sibling, and have someone to play with." He reminded her.

"Okay, I guess you can have another baby." Poppy finally spoke after a few minutes' silence.

"Thank you, pumpkin." Caroline smiled, leaning to kiss her daughter's cheek which caused the girl to smile stupidly. Klaus thanked her as well and tickled her sides, Poppy giggling musically. Caroline glared at him for riling her up this late at night and sighed heavily. "Do you want to stay here tonight? Just for tonight though." She asked her little girl.

Poppy nodded and moved from her father's lap so she was lying down between her parents, her bear tucked underneath her arm as she snuggled up against her mother's side to Caroline's delight. Klaus lay back down and wrapped his arm around both his girls, pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads. Poppy pressed a cheek into each of her parents' cheeks and they thanked her for the kiss, telling her it was time to sleep now as she had school in the morning.

Poppy yawned and closed her eyes with a flutter. "Love you, Mommy. Love you, Daddy." She murmured softly. Caroline smiled and returned the sentiment. Poppy looked about to pass out when she opened her eyes and pushed the sheets back to reveal her mother's stomach, leaning down to kiss Caroline's abdomen directly in the centre. "Love you, baby." She told her little baby brother or sister before lying back down.

Caroline and Klaus shared a smile over their daughter's head and settled back to sleep.

* * *

**Next time..how did Elijah and Katherine handle labour? **


	6. the sun is going down

**Note: So, someone asked for this one I can't remember who but here we go! Katherine and Elijah during labour! **

**Keep sending in your ideas for one shots in your reviews! Any ship from the canon of the stories and a small prompt is all I need :D **

**Name: the sun is going down**  
**Pairing(s): Katherine/Elijah  
****Friendship(s): None  
****Timeframe: Before Once in a Blue Moon  
****Prompts: Katherine goes into labour and Elijah has to reassure her.**

* * *

Elijah woke in the night to the sight of Katherine pacing back and forth across the floor of their bedroom with her phone in her hand. She was timing her contractions, as she had been since the late afternoon when she felt her first one whilst she had been watching TV. The doctor had, after a very terse exchange with Elijah, told her that she could be admitted to the hospital when the contractions were 4 minutes apart.

He sat up as she groaned and pressed the time button on her phone screen. She began to breathe heavily and sat on the edge of the bed, Elijah moved to rub her back and sit behind her. "How long this time?" He asked.

"6 minutes." She grumbled through the pain before cussing a few times. "They're getting worse and longer." Katherine noted as Elijah offered his hand so she had something to squeeze through the pain. He wished he could help her in some way but until they got to the hospital, there was nothing he could do but comfort her. At least it was three days before the full moon and he wouldn't have to turn during the birth like many other werewolf father had before him, including his father for every one of his children except Finn and Rebekah.

"Just breathe." He encouraged.

"Jeez, Elijah, I hadn't thought of that, it's not like I've been breathing every day since I was born!" She snapped. Elijah closed his mouth knowing it was better not to argue with her when she was like this. Katherine had been testy for the last couple of weeks but it was about to get a lot worse. She whimpered a little and leaned back on his chest, taking his other hand. "I don't wanna do this. I can't do this." She told him for perhaps the tenth time that day.

Elijah shushed her and kissed her forehead even if it was glazed over with sweat. "You can do this, Katherine, you can do anything." He assured her. She shook her head and continued to breathe heavily even though her contraction was beginning to ease off. He pushed her hair from her face. "Of course you can do this, you were the one who stopped that hunter five months pregnant. You saved the pack from being attacked."

She breathed a smile. "I can't shoot labour with a shotgun." Katherine reminded him.

"Well, you're the bravest woman I know, and I'm going to be right here." He promised her gently as her contraction eased off and Elijah began the timer again, hopefully they would hit the 4-minute mark soon and they could hook Katherine up to some gas and air or something to ease the pain. He decided to distract her from the pain a little. "Did you decide on a name?" He asked.

They had learnt that it was a boy during a scan. It was most probably going to be a boy as Elijah was a beta but first-born girls weren't uncommon. The rules for betas were different from alphas. Alphas almost always had two sons first, an alpha and beta to replace them. Klaus would almost certainly have two sons when he found his mate, whenever that happened. Katherine hadn't cared about the sex of the baby, she just cared that they were healthy.

"I had a think about it." She told him as she rubbed her bump reassuringly, licking her lips. "What about Samuel?" Katherine asked him.

"After your father?" He asked her. Katherine's father had passed away the year before, and she had looked up to him greatly. She loved her mother but she was a human and the reason that Katherine and Elena had been tormented by the pack all their lives so she'd been more attached to her father than her mother. Elena on the other hand had been a momma's girl. She nodded. "That sounds wonderful. Samuel Mikaelson." He told her.

"Samuel E. Mikaelson." She decided.

"Samuel E. Mikaelson?" He asked her curiously as she leaned back further into him, licking her lips and letting him rub her back to try and work out a knot in her muscles that had been bothering her for a couple hours now. The pair of them had tried to get some sleep, knowing that they wouldn't be getting any after the baby came but the contractions became closer and closer so sleep kept eluding Katherine but she let him get some sleep.

"Yeah, E for Elijah." She replied. Elijah smiled and kissed her forehead softly, and then her lips as he cupped her cheek. She smiled onto his lips and kissed him back, humming happily as she did. Just as their kiss became past the point of chaste, Katherine pulled away and cried out in pain. "Another contraction." She explained, gritting her teeth.

"Okay, three minutes. Time to get to the hospital." He told her, climbing off the bed and helping her to stand up. She nodded and continued to breathe through the pain, pointing him to her labour bag that she'd spent most of the evening packing and repacking. He grabbed her slippers and her hoodie, helping her into it. Katherine leaned over and grabbed her phone, sending a text off to Rebekah who would alert everyone else about the impending birth.

"Okay, Rebekah will tell everyone. Let's go have a baby." She smiled.

"Let's."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review with your prompt! Coming up will be Stebekah, Poppy meets wolf!Klaus and how did Kol react to the news that he was having twins? **


	7. this is the rhythm of my life

**Note: This one was my idea ;)**

**Keep sending in your ideas for one shots in your reviews! Any ship from the canon of the stories and a small prompt is all I need :D**

**Name: this is the rhythm of my life**  
**Pairing(s): Klaus/Caroline + Poppy  
****Friendship(s): None  
****Timeframe: After Once in a Blue Moon  
****Prompts: Poppy meets Wolf!Klaus**

* * *

Caroline had passed out on top of the sheets of her bed after Klaus had left her there for the duration of the full moon. Klaus promised to put Poppy to bed and be back before she knew it, and the blonde had lain down to rest her eyes for a few moments and suddenly she was being tapped on the nose by a little hand. Caroline grumbled and peeked one eye open to see Poppy staring at her mother. "Yes, Poppy?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Momma, there's a wolf at the back door…" Poppy complained, poking her sleeping mother in the side. With that, Caroline opened both eyes and looked mildly startled for a couple seconds before asking Poppy what colour the wolf was. The little girl pinched together her brow in thought before telling her mother the wolf was sand coloured. "Don't worry, Momma, I locked the door when I saw him from my bedroom window."

Caroline relaxed a little and sat up when Poppy told her that the wolf was only Klaus coming to protect them. "Wait, you locked the door?" She asked her daughter who was climbing onto the bed sheets. Poppy nodded. Caroline sharpened her hearing and listened. She could already hear the scratching at the back door as Klaus tried to gain entry to the house.

Of course, the new baby meant that Klaus had three people to protect in this house now and they were both a little paranoid. In the three years since Poppy had been born, there had been three threats on her and each time the pair had quickly dispatched the problem. Poppy never knew, she slept through one attempt. News would quickly spread that the alpha female of the country's largest pack was pregnant again and the power hungry would get ideas. Klaus would prefer to be closer to him.

She sighed and plucked Poppy off the bed, putting her on her hip and beginning out of the bedroom and until the dark halls. Her three year old tucked herself into her mother's shoulder and Caroline thanked her strength for the power to lift her daughter when she was exhausted. "Why does he want to come in, Momma?" Poppy asked as they came down the stairs.

Caroline sighed as they walked into the kitchen and there was Klaus, in his wolf form and scratching at the door. She could see him through the glass of the door and his paws practically carved the wooden parts of the door. He barked lowly when he saw his mate and daughter. "Because your Daddy is a psycho, baby." Caroline replied sleepily as she put Poppy down and unlatched the door. Poppy hid behind her mother's legs, regarding the wolf with suspicion. "He won't hurt you, baby girl." She promised her little girl.

Poppy didn't find this comforting as Klaus padded into the kitchen and rubbed himself against Caroline. She threaded her fingers through her mate's fur and shut the door behind him, locking it this time. The three year old watched with confusion and fascination as the wolf towered over her like her father did in human form.

She of course knew that her parents were werewolves, it was pretty hard to keep a secret from her even though she was smart enough not to tell anyone. Either way if she did, nobody would believe her and would put it down to the imagination of youth. This was the first time that she'd been in the same room as her parents in wolf form since she was a baby.

Caroline smiled as Poppy and Klaus had a stare down. "When you were in Mommy's tummy, Daddy would come and stay here to protect you and now he's come to do that with the new baby. He even crawled under your crib when you were a baby because he was so worried." Caroline explained, running her fingers through her daughter's curls as she recounted Klaus' previous actions during her first pregnancy.

"Daddy's silly." Poppy determined after a few seconds. Klaus whimpered indignantly like he was insulted and Caroline chuckled.

"Yes, Daddy is very silly. But he loves you both very much and doesn't want anything bad to happen to either of you." She replied as Poppy yawned, rubbing her eyes. The little girl tentatively reached a hand out to the wolf's nose and touched it once like she was petting a snake rather than a wolf. Klaus barked a laugh and moved forward so he could rub his muzzle against her cheek like he was more of a cat than a wolf, which made the little girl giggle and thread her fingers through the fur on his neck in a half cuddle. "Come on, you bed time." She insisted, plucking her daughter up onto her hip once more.

Klaus followed them both up the stairs, the steps creaking under his paws and paused in the hallway. Caroline turned to see him looking first at the door to their bedroom and then to the open door of Poppy's room. He couldn't protect them both at the same time if Poppy was in her room and Caroline was in theirs. Poppy was already beginning to fall asleep on her mother's shoulder. The blonde sighed and began into their room, depositing Poppy on the bed as she yawned once more.

Caroline climbed into bed as Klaus jumped onto the mattress and curled up so his head sat on top of Caroline's legs and his body curled closer to Poppy. The little girl barely noticed this happening as her mother pulled the covers closer to her and kissed her forehead. "You're insane, you know that?" She told him sternly. Klaus whimpered and nipped at her ankle through the sheets and she rolled her eyes before closing them.

Somewhere in the night, she woke up to the sound of Klaus getting up from the mattress, the sound of human footsteps and the bathroom light turning on. She kept her eyes close and wrapped an arm around Poppy who was sleeping away like the angel she was. Caroline didn't open her eyes until she felt the mattress dip away and Klaus was crawling into bed in his nightclothes. She smiled sleepily and leaned over to kiss him softly. "You won't be able to do this if we have a third one, you know. We'll run out of space in the bed." She asked him.

Klaus looked down at their daughter and kissed her forehead softly. "So you'd really want to go through this a third time?" He asked with a smirk. Caroline chuckled and rolled her eyes, the morning sun just beginning to rise and lighting the room through the blinds. "Because I'm not sure my ego can talk another 9 full moons of you calling me insane for wanting you all safe." He commented.

"You can deal with it, like I deal with the back pains, and the morning sickness, and the not changing, and the labour." She reminded him. Klaus smirked and leaned over to kiss her once more. "Yes, I'd do this all again. But ask me again when I'm crowning and you might get a different answer." She smirked.


	8. family means nobody gets left behind

**Note: So I put it down to a vote of my Tumblr followers and they decided that they wanted to see more of Klaus, Caroline and Poppy! And now there's a fourth addition to their family. Thanks to bloodysirebond for the baby name, I was having real troubles naming the new baby. I know that they had 3 children but only Poppy and the third child was named. She might make an appearance soon ;D**

**And as the first loser of the poll, Kol and Bennett will be in the next drabble with Mia and Grace.**

**Also I'm not a baby/child doctor so expect some creative licence when it comes to that area.**

**Name: family means nobody gets left behind  
****Pairing(s): Klaus/Caroline + Poppy and Baby 2  
****Friendship(s): None  
****Timeframe: After the events of Once in a Blue Moon  
****Prompts: "I think our four year old is better at parenting than we are."**

* * *

Poppy woke in the night to the sounds of sniffling through the walls; she furrowed her brow and sat up instantly. It didn't take her a second to realise what was going on, she jumped into action. She popped out of bed like a shot and pushed her door open with all her strength, beginning into the hallway. She snuck past her parents' room where they were no doubt passed out, exhausted and began into the room next to hers.

She didn't switch on the lights but pushed the door open as the dim nursery lights lit her way to the crib where her baby brother was beginning to cry. She could just see into the crib at her height but she was tall enough to reach through the bars and pat her brother's tummy. He was a little thing even to Poppy and wrapped in blankets to keep him warm.

"It's alright, Morgan." She told her baby brother through the bars in a whisper, rubbing his stomach in circles to soothe him. He whimpered once, waving his pudgy arms around to get some attention. Poppy moved her other hand to Morgan's forehead like she'd seen her Mama do when Daddy hadn't been feeling well a little while ago and noticed her brother was very warm.

The four nearly five year old frowned at the doorway where her parents should have come through by now and turned back to her baby brother. "I'll be right back, Morgan. Here, take Teddy." She assured her brother, pushing her teddy bear through the bars so Morgan could grab at the soft material. She smiled slightly before going to the end table where the baby monitor was sat.

Across the hallway, Klaus was just coming around when there was a crackling and noise from the baby monitor that wasn't his infant son crying. He instantly sat up, listening to count the heartbeats in the house and realising that nobody else was in the house. "Daddy, Momma, Daddy, Momma, Daddy, Momma." Poppy's voice was soon heard over the baby monitor like it was a walkie talkie. Klaus furrowed his brow and picked up the monitor.

"Poppy, we heard you first time." He told his daughter. Poppy giggled slightly but Klaus remained un-amused with his child even through the radio system they were using, despite being twenty feet away from each other. "Why are you in Morgan's room and not in bed?" He asked her daughter as sternly as he could manage.

"I heard him crying and came to see if he was okay." She explained as Morgan began to really cry in the background, screaming really. "He's really warm, Daddy." She added as Caroline rolled from her side onto her back and looked over to her mate. Klaus cast a look back at her and sighed. This was the fourth time since Morgan had been born that Poppy had come over the baby monitor to get her parents attention in regards to her baby brother. The other times she'd simply come barrelling into the room and jumped on the bed until they woke up.

"I think our four year old is better at parenting than we are." She commented as she pushed herself up onto her elbows. Caroline sat up and pulled on her slippers and rubbed her eyes before standing. The sound of Morgan screaming was getting louder and more unbearable by the second. "She gets this from you, you know, with your hiding under the crib and being over protective father. Of course, you would breed the most overbearing big sister in the world." She insisted.

"Yes, you've told me a hundred times." Klaus replied as they made their way across the hallway where Poppy was back to rubbing circles into her brother's belly and singing him the song that Caroline sung to both her children when they were sad or crying. Caroline smiled at the sight and began over to her daughter, kissing the top of her head before insisting that they had it from here. Klaus took the teddy out once Caroline had lifted Morgan out and began to soothe him, handing the bear back to Poppy. "You can't keep doing this, Poppy, or you'll never get any sleep and you'll fall asleep in school."

That had already happened once, the parents getting a call from Poppy's 'concerned' (read: nosey) teacher explaining that Poppy had fallen asleep during school and explained that she had been up at night with her new baby brother. The little girl simply shrugged and cuddled her teddy close. "Morgan was sad, and I don't like when he's sad." She explained.

"He's not sad, Poppy, he's just warm." Caroline explained as she felt her son's forehead. Instead of dismissing the temperature as a little warm once more, she frowned. Klaus lifted Poppy onto his hip and looked over at his mate. She shushed her baby boy and grabbed the thermometer, putting it against his ear and clicking the button. She read the screen. "He's running a fever, a lot hotter than he was when he went to bed. 101 degrees." She explained in a worried tone.

"We'll have to take him to hospital?" He asked, wanting to be safe rather than sorry. Caroline nodded and began to pack what they might need and Klaus went to grab their shoes, putting Poppy down. She simply followed him down the stairs, slowly because the stairs were steep and she was only little, and into the hallway where he was pulling on his shoes.

"I want to come with you and Mama." Poppy insisted as she grabbed her own shoes and began to pull them on. Klaus sighed and looked at his daughter's insistence face, knowing she wouldn't let it go. He leaned down and kissed her forehead as Caroline came down the stairs, asking if they were ready to go. "I'm coming with you, Mama." Poppy told her.

Caroline cast Klaus a look but didn't argue, pulling on her shoes and beginning out to the car.

* * *

A little while later, Klaus and Poppy were sat in the waiting room waiting for the doctor and Caroline to be done with the examination. Poppy was sitting on her father's lap and leaning back against his chest and he was texting his brother to make sure they were up to date on what was happening. He put away his phone and turned to his daughter. "Falling asleep there, little love?" He asked her as she jolted awake, having nearly slipped into sleep.

"No!" She insisted, crossing her arms. "Is Morgan going to be okay?" She asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He has you as a big sister after all." He told her gently, kissing her hair as the door opened and out came Caroline with Morgan in her arms and the Doctor who'd looked after both of their children and most of the Mikaelson family's offspring. He looked expectantly. Caroline smiled to assure him and kissed Morgan's forehead. The little boy looked calmer now.

"It's good that you brought him in when you did, he should be fine. It's just a fever right now; we managed to get it back down. It's just a viral fever but if he'd been left alone much longer, he might have been in real trouble, being so young." The Doctor explained, writing off a prescription of fever medication. Klaus nodded and took Poppy off his lap so Caroline could hand him their three-month-old son.

"Well, Poppy was the one who told us that he was hot." Caroline told the Doctor as she sat down and pulled Poppy into her lap so she could stand up and look at her baby brother. She looked at him with suspicion wondering what the Doctor had done to him to make him so calm when he'd been so loud and upset in the car and cast the Doctor a glare. The woman simply chuckled and shrugged off the little girl's judgement.

"Well, your daughter is a very good big sister then." The Doctor smiled before handing over the prescription and telling the couple to call if they were worried. She began away from the couple and Klaus smiled, kissing his daughter's forehead. Caroline smiled and stroked her daughter's hair, briefly glad that her daughter was overbearing and protective as her father but knowing that she would be just as mad when Poppy woke them up via the baby monitor again.


	9. primadonna girls

**Note: So as the first losers of the poll, Kol and Bonnie and their twins are the stars of this drabble. Anyone under the age of 19 might remember the episode of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody I got the inspiration for this drabble from. Daddy Kol is so fun to write. **

**We're back to prompts! Send them in and I'll try and get another drabble up later in the week!**

**Name: primadonna girls **

** Pairing(s): Kol/Bonnie + Mia and Grace  
Friendship(s): None  
Timeframe: After the events of Once in a Blue Moon  
Prompts: ****Both Mia and Grace's faces went starch white, and Kol knew that he'd fucked up.**

* * *

The twins had the flu. They had had the virus for two days now and Kol had decided to take the week off his job to look after them whilst Bonnie went to work. She made more anyways. Kol got his two six year old girls and put them in Bonnie and Kol's bed so they could watch the TV in there and brought them whatever they wanted. He probably shouldn't spoil them but he couldn't stop himself, he loved to spoil his three girls.

"Look at you two with your red noses." Kol smirked as he sat on the bed, his twins in their identical pyjamas and lying in the bed. He leaned over and tapped Mia's nose and then Grace's nose. Mia scrunched up her nose in distaste whereas Grace giggled and told her Daddy that it wasn't funny. "Oh, I find it very funny, Mia." He told her.

"I'm not Mia!"

"I'm Mia!" The real Mia rolled her eyes and leaned over to hit her Daddy's arm half-heartedly. Kol chuckled and tickled her back.

"I knew that, I was just testing you." He insisted, sticking his tongue at them both and tickling Grace so she didn't feel left out with his and Mia's antics. Grace giggled and squirmed away from her father's touch as Mia asked how he could ever get them mixed up. "Well, you two are completely identical. When you were babies, Mommy and I used to get you mixed up all the time. You could be Grace for all we know, Mia. And you could be Mia, Grace." He told them casually.

Both Mia and Grace's faces went starch white, and Kol knew that he'd fucked up.

Thankfully, Bonnie arrived home ten minutes later before they could actually kill their father. Grace, who was the healthiest of the pair, climbed out of the bed and ran to her mother as she came into the bedroom. "Mommy, Daddy says I might be Mia! I don't want to be Mia!" She hollered, clinging to her mother's legs as Bonnie shot a quizzical look at her mate. Kol had given up trying to explain five minutes and was now just braving the storm in hopes Bonnie would set them straight.

She picked Grace up and put her back on the bed, asking her daughters to explain what they were talking about. Mia butt in before Grace opened her mouth, always the loudest of the pair. "Daddy said that you mixed us when we were babies so I might be Grace and Grace might be me! I don't want to be Grace! Grace is boring!" She shouted despite her hoarse voice.

"I don't want to be you, you have no table manners!" Grace shot back, crossing her arms over her chest in a grumpy, childish manner. Bonnie sighed, climbing onto the bed and putting Grace on one side. She pulled both of them close and stopped them hitting each other over her chest. Kol was still sat on the bed for all this, watching Bonnie complete damage control. "Mommy, did you really get us mixed up?" Grace asked.

"I bet Klaus and Elijah doesn't have these problems with their kids." Kol muttered lowly as he massaged his arm where Mia had hit him with a pillow very hard for someone of her height, age and health status. Bonnie threw him another look and rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to her twin girls.

"When you were babies, you looked so similar that sometimes we didn't know who was who but we always figured it out." She explained. Bonnie shot Kol a 'this is your fault' look and he looked apologetic. Who knew what would set these girls off after all? "Grace, you have a little mark on your foot and Mia, you were always a little heavier than Grace." She explained, tickling her oldest daughter as she did.

"So I'm definitely not Grace?" Mia asked just to clarify.

"And I'm not Mia?" Grace echoed.

"You are definitely Mia and you are definitely Grace." She assured them both, kissing their foreheads and hugging them close. They smiled and hugged their mother as Kol watched on. "Now say sorry to your father for hitting him with a pillow and calling him names." She added.

"Sorry, Daddy." Grace pleaded, always the Daddy's girl.

"Yeah, sorry." Mia scrunched her nose as Bonnie climbed off the bed, kissing Kol on the lips and saying hello for the first time since she'd walked in. She announced that she was going to have a shower and then start on dinner, which was going to be soup for the girls. "Daddy, can we keep reading?" Mia asked when Bonnie had disappeared. She shifted over and patted the bed so Kol could sit between them.

"Of course we can, but no pillow hitting." He warned as he grabbed the book they'd been reading and sat between them. Grace curled up to his side as he opened the book. "Now, remember, J.K Rowling doesn't know that werewolves are real and therefore her depictions of werewolves in this book are inaccurate and no way true to real life." He reminded them as he found where they'd left off in the third Harry Potter book and began to read.

* * *

**Want to see more of the Kennett family? The Klaroline? Or a new couple? Then send in your prompts!**


End file.
